operation_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
History of exodus
From the pages and data that could be found within the Halls of History and the Hall of Heroes, I, Overseer OP have as much in my own ability put together the pieces that have been scattered since no one else was able to keep track of this and apparent it was the Desk Job worker's day off. The Founding of Exodus The mysterious Founder, whose name has been lost and erased from the Annals of History per his request, was a man of great ambition. He traveled the world for most of his life, and saw that it was "absolutely and irrevocably flawed, and in need of a way out". Spending countless years and millions of his own personal wealth that he had accrued from well kept investments, he gathered followers to his cause, most of whom were doctors, scientists and geneticists, all of whom sought a refuge to delve into the mysteries without the hindrance of restriction. Driven by his own personal ambition and inspired from the video game series "Bioshock", he sought to create his own country, "free from the shackles of Earth and her unruly children", as he put it. The Original Architects, Doctors Baum, Fuller and Von Brandt, put together the main blueprint for Exodus: A massive circular platform capable of almost infinite flight so long as the engines and power structures were properly maintained. The Articles of the United and the First Council While there was the task of building the physical Exodus, much work was needed to craft the heart of Exodus. In his travels, the Founder learned of many societies and rulers throughout Earth's history and much like peeling the skin off of a roasted chicken, decided to use all of the best that he found. The main leaders of Exodus consisted of the Founder himself, Doctors Baum, Fuller, Von Brandt, Engineers Korbin and Daniels, Ambassador Sara Grey, General Anderson and the Original Overseer, whose name seems to have somehow been omitted from history. These 9 men and women would be dubbed "The First Council", coined by the Founder himself. For what seemed like ages, they gathered and debated about every facet of how Exodus should run, from its politics, to its economy, to its housing and acceptance of other citizens who wished for a better life. In the end, it was finally decided that the political structure would be that of a combination between Democratic and a Ruling Class, namely in hierarchical order, King and Queen, Overseer, High Council, and so on. The economy would be a mix between Capitalist ambition and Socialist ideals, allowing for a free open market but providing jobs for every citizen with more than enough compensation to survive and refuel economic growth. Much was further debated on whether they should close the doors to Exodus and select those who were deemed worthy of coming aboard or whether the gates should be opened and all would be allowed. The Founder decided that Exodus was not a country club, nor was it a sanctuary city, much to the contrary regarding why he founded Exodus in the first place, because he knew as well as anyone that human beings are imperfect, and with that imperfection comes the risk of exploitation of Exodus and her resources. That point was proven rather quickly with some of the first groups of refugees. A group of Muslim terrorists tried to assassinate the Founder and take Exodus for themselves, and would have succeeded if not the for animosity of the Original Overseer. While the Hyperion Guard were hesitant on shooting to kill, Original Overseer quickly dispatched the terrorists without mercy, and told those watching to witness and spread the message that those who threaten Exodus will meet the Overseer. After that incident, the Founder decided to have it both ways: The gates of Exodus were opened to those who were eager to make a new life, but under screened conditions. Though it wasn't a perfect system, it was far better than choosing one over the other. Housing would be provided for by Exodus herself, but that its maintenance would be the responsibility of those occupying the given domicile, as the Founder didn't wish for his citizens to have worries about being homeless, as did many people across the planet did. Perhaps the most debated and discussed however were the Articles of the United. These would be the basis laws for Exodus and her citizens to live by. The Founder decided that there would be a few laws to begin with, and as more enlightened people came to Exodus, decided that he and the First Council would work along with citizens to help establish more laws, so that the higher class would never be allowed to rule over every class. The Founders Death The construction of Exodus was complete, the First Laws were written, the First Council chosen and a selected few were chosen as the First Citizens. It was everything the Founder had dreamed of. As fate would have it however, the night after the celebratory dinner to commemorate the success of it all, the Founder had passed away in his sleep. According to his will he did not want an autopsy done due to his fear that his body would be defiled in the afterlife. True to his eccentric nature his remains were put on a boat he had chosen long since passed and set out to the ocean with the possessions he chose to take with him to the next life. A single arrow flew through the air and set the boat ablaze, sending him "to his next adventure" as he said. Many tears were shed that day, even for the stoic Original Overseer who saw him as his brother, and some say his only true friend. Exodus nevertheless prevailed and steadily grew in success. Death of Original Overseer In the years that followed, Original Overseer and the First Council oversaw Exodus' progress. Engineers and scientists worked endlessly to continue the research of getting their beloved city to fly. However as with every success story comes those who try and take it for their own. Terrorists from what we now know as tumblandistan launched a surprise preemptive strike, claiming that the "word of sjw" and "feminism" must spread there as well. Without the Founder to keep him calm, Original Overseer quickly became enraged, furious at the tainted virus that tried to infect his home. He quickly tore through their forces, literally in some cases. He had been shot 307 times during the battle bet left none of their forces alive. "For Exodus....for my son...", his last words before he finally fell onto the bloodstained ground. The citizens of Exodus wept for they had lost another beloved figure. Rumor persisted throughout the years however of scientists deep underground in the R&D working on ways of resurrecting Original Overseer, the only real evidence ever found was a discarded document from Dr. Fuller's office, burnt with only the words "Soul Transference" able to be read. Rise of Overseer OP After his father's death, the First Council agreed that his son was to take his place, as Exodus needed a singular entity to guide them . Many years had passed, and having gone through the tutelage of the smartest and brightest teachers on the planet, Overseer OP was given full control over Exodus, though still had to abide by the King/Queenship protocol: Should they be found and elected, he would have to follow.